


Tension

by happychopsticks, momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, like hella sexual tension, that's the title lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: They say that tension between people can be so thick, you can cut it with a knife.Between Ushijima and Hinata, however, especially years after that fateful match in high school, that tension can be held onto and squeezed like a vice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELLHOYOSOHOWDEEDOOOOO FRIENDS IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU'VE SEEN ANYTHING FROM TEAM MOJO
> 
> In celebration of the start of season 3, I've finally, FINALLY gotten around to editing and re-reading a roleplay we did WAY BACK IN JANUARY OF THIS YEAR (you know, instead of studying or finishing a commission orz)
> 
> Contains spoilers if you haven't read the manga at the time of this posting~

It feels good to be home, in some ways.

Ushijima finishes up his run at the indoor track, leaning on the wall to catch his breath and idly watch the other students work out. The university here in Miyagi has a similar atmosphere to the university he attends in the United States; competition seems to drive the students here, like they’re all fighting for something, be it a shot at a national title or just a new record time for personal gain. While it seems like they’re not competing against each other, Ushijima can pinpoint those on the track who have the potential to wind up on top. At least, if they count him out. He never wants to be counted out, though. He’ll find his way to gain the control he craves.

After stretching and cooling off, he heads down the stairs to the first floor and passes by the volleyball courts near the locker rooms and storage areas. Memories of high school flood back to his head. More recent memories of university-level matches creep in there, as well. A team seems to be done with their practice on one particular court, players trickling out and heading in his direction towards the locker room. One player straggles—shorter than the average player, bright orange hair—

_Hinata Shouyou._

The name rings in Ushijima’s ears, his blinding demeanor and determination slapping him in the face as he remembers his encounters with him. He’s not sure whether to be pleased or miffed to see him again. Hinata seems to be doing well if he’s playing at the university level. At the same time...he wonders _how_.

Either way, he enters the court, footsteps heavy as he approaches him wordlessly. His eyes are locked on him, and when he says his name, his voice echoes in the court, deep and as if it’s a command.

“ _Hinata Shouyou.”_

 

Hinata waves to his vice-captain, taking a bit longer than the rest of the team to finish up stretching. After hearing Kageyama’s horror stories in high school- his version of warning the team to never slack off during warm-ups or cool downs, Hinata often finds himself lagging behind his teammates at the end of practices to finish a full set of stretches. Thinking of Kageyama takes his mind back to memories of high school and he's soon smiling to himself with thoughts of Karasuno through his last few leg extensions.

The feeling that now sits in his muscles is a familiar one after several years of living on the court, that bone-deep exertion that silently speaks of productive practice time and sharper skills. He looks up to call out a goodbye to his last teammate, but the words get caught in his throat as quickly as the wide smile slips off his face.

There's a ghost standing before him on the court, calling his name in a way that Hinata hasn't given him permission to, and his head swirls as he feels like he's been transported to another time on another court with another team. He stands up to his full height with a glare on his face. How _dare_ Ushijima walk back into his life in such an authoritative manner, as if he belongs here on _Hinata’s_ home court. How dare he speak Hinata’s name as if it belongs to him.

He takes a single step towards Ushijima.

“ _Ushiwaka,_ ” he says, refusing to respect and meet Ushijima’s uttering of Hinata’s full name with his own.

 

Some things never change.

Hinata tries to measure up to him, clearly unsettled by his presence by the way he looks at him and says his nickname instead of his full name. Ushijima’s partially amused, partially satisfied, and he can’t decide which one feels better. He’s amused in that Hinata’s doing his best to meet him at his level, whatever level that may be, and satisfied that although he’s trying, he can’t seem to get on that level. _His_ level.

Looking down at him, he can point out that Hinata’s tired. Practice was likely another hellscape and he took his time to stretch to make sure he doesn’t wake up in the morning feeling like dogs chewed his legs out. Ushijima frowns at the sight, his thoughts rushing to him unfiltered to his tongue.

“You’re playing at the university level,” he states evenly. “I’m surprised you haven’t been worn out by the pressure of playing with such intensity.”

 

“ _You—_ ” he almost floats off the floor with the anger that's suddenly sparked in response to those words, and he starts towards Ushijima with quick steps before stopping himself short. Behind this _intruder_ he can see one of his teammates watching the both of them with concern and, for once, he realizes this isn't the best place to throw badly-thought-out comebacks at his high school rival. A furious twitch starts in his eye. He sizes up Ushijima again for a moment before resuming his pissed-off stalk towards him, then grabbing a handful of his shirt and (he thinks) physically dragging him into the equipment closet. He slams the door behind them and crowds his old rival, his hand never letting go of the angry grip it has on his shirt.

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” he demands instead of trying to come up with insults or comebacks to lob at this giant inconvenience.

 

Ushijima’s come to the conclusion that both emotions feel equally good combined. Amusement and satisfaction start to fuel him when Hinata is even more enraged simply at his presence alone, and even more so at his few remarks. He finds something fulfilling about setting off the little player; sure, Hinata has shown strength and potential in high school, but finding ways to drag him just a little bit further from the top is icing on the cake whenever he interacts with him. Right now is no exception. For shits and giggles, he lets Hinata take him to the cramped equipment room. It’s not exactly forceful. It feels like Hinata holding onto him in fear of being crushed by the overstuffed shelves in the room. Now that they’re all alone, he’s completely focused on just how angry he is at him, just how _exhilarating_ it feels for someone to be so mad at him by so little tics.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Ushijima says, still even and calm like he’s having a normal conversation with Hinata. He stares him down, not showing any signs of backing down from this little rush. Because, really, is he doing anything wrong?

 

There is _ire_ in Hinata’s blood. Ushijima actually looks like he's enjoying himself, like he's having a great time implanting his presence back into Hinata's world without warning, and the look on his face only causes Hinata's anger to climb higher.

“WE BEAT YOU,” is all his overworked brain-to-mouth processes can think to say, to _yell_ up at this mountain of a person. And a mountain he is. Hinata's always admired his height (an admiration laced with thick jealousy), and now as he stands almost bodily pressed up against that height and looking at smugness coating Ushijima’s expression— _how can that look so good on his face, on his lips—_ with close-to-boiling blood in his veins, he thinks that maybe his admiration hid more underneath than he realized.

Hinata licks his lips and swallows down whatever just tried to crawl up his spine.

“We beat you,” he repeats, if only to say _something_ in the wake of these unbidden thoughts now racing through his mind.

 

A low laugh leaves Ushijima’s throat. He’s invested in Hinata’s rage, the loss from long ago coming up as _something_ to try and tear him down. It’s not going to work. None of this is going to work. Hinata should know very well who’s on top here. Just because a game in high school stopped Ushijima from crushing him, doesn’t mean he’s unable to do it at this very moment.

And at this very moment, Hinata looks _very_ crushable. Although Ushijima’s (surprisingly) met smaller players, Hinata looks so petite compared to him, so pliable and easy to manipulate if and when he gets his hands on him.

 _When he gets his hands on him_.

It’s a thought that’s never crossed his mind until now. He has no idea where it came from. Yet, letting it linger in his head makes him want to do it even more. Winding up Hinata and breaking him down to put him in his place by uncomplicated actions isn’t just exhilarating anymore. It’s arousing.

“You may have beaten me, but do you remember what I said that day?”

Ushijima smacks Hinata’s hand off his shirt, and stomps forward to drive him to the wall behind him. With the impulses that are starting to rush through him quicker than he anticipates, he gets his hands on Hinata’s hips, gripping him and dropping his head to his ear to speak as close as he can without his lips touching his skin.

“ _You will taste defeat._ ”

 

 _A laugh._ Hinata's head is still turning over the fact that Ushijima’s just laughed at him when he's not sure he's ever heard a laugh from him before, and he doesn't have time to think or react to Ushijima’s sudden actions until he's pinned to a wall with Ushijima’s hands on his hips. _Ushijima's hands on his hips._ How were they suddenly on the same page, a page that Hinata thought he’d burned?

He fights the shiver that tries to roll up his neck at having words breathed so close to his ear, and then he registers the words and becomes angry again.

“ _No,_ ” he growls and shoves against the grip that has him at Ushijima's mercy without warning, knocking Ushijima's hands away if only by inches. He wants Ushijima at _his_ mercy, not this. He wants to control this encounter and he'll fight to get it if that's what it takes.

“I have something for you to taste instead.” He leans up, tries not to think of how far he has to do so, and all but buries his teeth in Ushijima's neck.

 

Surprise enters the mix of connecting feelings when Hinata resists. However, Ushijima anticipated that Hinata isn’t going to go down without a fight. What surprises him is his physical reaction to him. Finally, he’s starting to bite instead of bark. If he was feeling aroused before with just seeing his verbal and facial expressions, he’s even more aroused that he’s taking the initiative to not give in. The bite becomes literal, and pain makes an unexpected, unwanted presence under Ushijima’s skin. It radiates down his spine like an electric shock, leaving him grunting as Hinata digs his teeth into him. _How dare he_.

“I don’t think so.”

It takes a minimal amount of energy to take Hinata by a fistful of his fiery hair and yank him off his neck. He slams him back to the wall, a knee instinctively coming between his legs and his other hand right where his neck and shoulder meet. His grip is firm, fingertips pressing down on fragile skin while he tilts Hinata’s head up by the hair so that he can meet his gaze, sharper and even more dominating than ever before.

“You know _very_ well who’s defeated here,” he snarls, coming close to his face and letting his words pierce him syllable by syllable, “and it’s not me.”

 

It's a fight not to moan at being so easily handled, and Hinata doubts he would be able to do so if he wasn't so incredibly frustrated. He pulls, tests against the hold in his hair and finds it not so easy to break. His chest expands with heightened breaths as his neck is bared—the action, whether of his own will or someone else's, sends more arousal through his frame.

He cuts off whatever noise attempts to leave him when there's suddenly a knee between his thighs and he hopes Ushijima doesn't notice how close he was to grinding against him, a heat already starting to pool in his hips.

His eyes never leave Ushijima's and he doesn't miss the flashes of confident power hidden there. But it's just not in his nature to go down without a fight. He hopes Ushijima is prepared for that.

He smirks back at his rival, something other than a glare finally alighting on his face now that he's embarrassingly _into_ whatever is going on between them.

“Not yet,” he allows, as he reaches down and slips a hand into Ushijima’s track pants.

 

Ushijima fights the low groan that’s about to come out of his mouth when Hinata gets his hand down his pants. To combat it, he brings his knee up even further between his legs, pressing against him and daring him to fall apart and find himself wanting so much more from him. This isn’t just pushing Hinata’s buttons for innocent amusement anymore. This is pushing Hinata’s buttons for complete control of his body.

He thinks quickly, wanting Hinata to plead for it instead of doing as he pleases to try and find some say in this. He lets go of his neck and grabs his forearm to pin it to the wall so he isn’t touching him. So he doesn’t try it with the other, he lets go of his hair to pin his other forearm. Ushijima’s grips are just as tight, pushing down until he can feel his bones under muscle, his eyes screaming power and the faintest hint of lust.

“ _Now_ ,” he speaks, a low rumble in his voice that can shake the ground they’re standing on, “you will admit defeat.”

A part of him believes that Hinata still won’t do as he says, and to solidify his statement, he returns the bite given to him earlier. Only this time, it’s much harder, much sharper compared to the one Hinata tried to give him. Teeth sink deeply into pretty skin that glows like Hinata himself. In this instance, though, like hell will Hinata shine in the light of Ushijima.

 

Hinata's mouth falls open as more desired friction is pressed between his legs and he pants, almost unashamed now that there's finally that _pressure_ that clears his head of every thought. He barely notices losing control of his arms while he subtly grinds himself on Ushijima's thigh, the heat between the two of them catching up to him quickly.

Ushijima's voice surrounding him causes his eyes to fall heavy-lidded and he tries to remember why he was agitated with him before, his arms fighting against the hold now in a hazy frustration of trying to right his head back on his shoulders.

More heavy breaths escape him while he grinds himself fully hard against Ushijima and his head drops forward on a particularly choppy exhale. Only to shoot back against the wall when Ushijima's teeth find his neck. Pain and something else he can't place are suddenly firing through his nerves and with it, he gasps out a startled and fervently aroused noise from what feels like the base of his chest. He follows the noise with a curse and another roll of his hips on Ushijima's thigh.

 

There it is. Ushijima still wants him to be vocal and coherent about it, but he’s going to enjoy Hinata’s submission for the time being as he makes his mark very prevalent on his neck. He sucks the wound hard before parting his lips with Hinata’s now-salivated skin, and looks back to view what he’s done.

Hinata’s _beautiful_. Never did Ushijima think someone would look so incredible with a nasty bite mark he made himself and a vengeance for something he was still not exactly sure of. He gets even harder looking at him, admiring the work he’s done so far and only getting started. The two of them, Ushijima at least, knows that Hinata needs much more than what he’s giving him now. Making him say it is a part of the fun.

“I know what you want. I want you to say it. Or I’ll give you _nothing_.”

 

Hinata finds his derailed train of thought with Ushijima's words and he fights the hold on his arms with more effort. Gasps still pour out of his chest and a flush colors his cheeks, making his renewed annoyance look much less severe than he wants it to.

“You won't,” he says between breaths, “you want it just as much as I do, now.”

A frustrated groan.

“You won't let yourself leave without it.”

 

“But I’m not the one pinned to a wall and blushing like a child,” he retorts. “You forget who you’re dealing with.”

Ushijima rubs his leg very slowly against Hinata, watching him twitch and pant for what they’re both after at this point. Like all those years ago, Hinata’s a lot more formidable than he looks. This time, though, he isn’t going to win. Not by a long shot.

He leans into his ear, maintaining his hold and speaking deeper so that his voice can drop Hinata’s chest with a sentence. “I can do this all day. I can tease you and keep you like this until you scream and beg for me. I don’t mind waiting. I like seeing you fall to pieces and cracking like an egg. It’s up to you, Hinata Shouyou...do you want to scream because you’re stubborn…”

He pauses, and leans in about a millimeter closer, somehow making all the difference in the world.

“...or because my cock will be shoved mercilessly up your ass?”

 

Hinata curls his fingers into tight fists as his body tries to fold itself before Ushijima with every sense that he overtakes. Those words settle in him somewhere deep at the base of his spine and he doesn't fight the shudder that pulls at him. His head drops back to the wall again and he will never admit to the frustrated whine he lets out then. Immobile and at Ushijima's will, incredibly frustrated, and harder than he's been in a very long time, Hinata isn't sure which overwhelming emotion he wants to give in to.

He definitely doesn't want to be teased for the duration of their time in the equipment closet but he is—like Ushijima annoyingly pointed out—too stubborn to willingly give up control. He grinds his teeth and exhales an annoyed whimper as he's pulled in too many directions.

Ushijima isn't unskilled at talking him down but Hinata isn't sure that anything short of having Ushijima already inside him will be enough to cause him to give up his desire to be in control.

 

Hinata’s resistance to speak, but to respond in anguished whines and moans, is cause for Ushijima to make his move. The two have waited long enough, especially Hinata. Judging by this, they likely _will_ be in here all day. Cautiously, he releases his hold on Hinata, leaving him standing alone for only a millisecond. Once that time passes, he immediately drops Hinata’s shorts and underwear, tosses them aside and picks him back up by the hips, only to hold onto one side tightly and to shove his moistened middle finger up Hinata’s ass. All the while, he keeps his ice cold yet lustful stare into Hinata’s eyes without saying a word.

 

Hinata's eyes might've rolled back into his head, he's not sure, because he finally has Ushijima's hands really _on_ him. Putting something inside him has always been a sure-fire way to get him to either shut up or stop thinking about anything at all—and right now that habit doesn't disappoint. He reaches for Ushijima and opens his body up to him in single-minded need, his hands take fistfuls of his shirt or his hair and he lifts one leg to hitch around Ushijima's waist, pulling him as close as possible. All frustration has faded, replaced with lust and submission. He lets out the first sound not laced with any antagonistic feeling since they'd encountered each other—a higher noise that toes the line between a whine and a purr.

He barely manages to stop himself before saying something _really_ embarrassing like Ushijima's name or a too-easy ‘please’.

 

The wait is worth it.

Like the drop of a hat, Hinata’s demeanor completely changes once Ushijima gets his finger inside him. It’s rewarding, beautiful, _sexy_ watching him cease from being so stubborn to so submissive. He tightens his hold on Hinata’s hip as he fingers him, going as fast as he can without hurting him, and stuffing a second wet finger inside to stretch him further. One massive hurdle has been overcome, and while it took some prodding, the two are finally moving in the direction they want to go.

As he loosens him up, he responds to the pulls of his shirt and his hair and leans forward to give him another bite above the previous one he made earlier. While not as intense, he still sinks his teeth down and sucks voraciously to give Hinata an extra reminder of who’s in control. His fingers pick up the pace, curling and feeling for his prostate to wipe Hinata’s mind beyond blank, and to get him to speak again.

 

As he feels more and more of that fullness he longs to have inside, he starts to melt into Ushijima even further, pressing as much of himself to the warm body in front of him as possible. He's already letting out more soft whines when he's bitten again, and the softness of his tone turns into urgency. Without thinking, he turns his head to give as much of his neck as Ushijima wants to take and his nails start to drag where they're buried in his hair. His hips roll back with the bite on some reflex he's never been able to explain, and he gasps out some semblance of Ushijima's name.

 

Hinata’s actions are driving Ushijima mad, as well, the nails on his scalp tingling throughout his body and his hips moving with his fingers. A shaken attempt of his name and Ushijima knows he needs to fuck him _now_.

With Hinata wrapped around his waist, he pulls back and takes his fingers out to pull down his pants and underwear far enough to spring his cock free, hard as a rock and dripping precome like nobody’s business. He strokes himself slick with his own release, along with more of his saliva, then holds onto Hinata’s hip again as he pokes the head of his cock into him, and easing himself inside with a long, low groan. Once he’s about halfway in, Ushijima takes a hold of Hinata’s other hip, stilling his body as he buries the entirety of his length inside his ass.

 

Hinata becomes a little more aware of himself once Ushijima starts pressing inside of him and he finds his attention drawn to watch where their bodies meet as he lets out a series of smaller moans and short breaths while he adjusts to Ushijima's _size_ . Watching Ushijima's hand wrapped around his own cock would be enough to drive him wild any day and now he's not only watched that but he's _feeling_ the stretch of it. He's never felt this full in his life, he thinks, and he's not surprised when he looks down to find himself leaking considerably once Ushijima is in him to the base.

“ _Shit,_ ” he gasps, his grip tightening in Ushijima's shirt. “You're...bigger than I thought you'd be.” He groans as he adjusts and tries not to let his affinity for _size_ show.

 

Ushijima can’t help but smirk at the comment, a little proud that he could make Hinata weak with his initial push inside. He lets himself stay buried in him, letting Hinata get used to his cock, and letting his own body feel consumed with the feeling of being inside Hinata. It’s burning, tight, like all of their sexual tension has boiled down to this very moment of ecstasy. A few moments pass before he starts to thrust slowly, pulling himself several centimeters out and pushing back in to feel the warmth that pools inside him. His pace gradually picks up, fucking him deeper and harder and letting the sound of Hinata’s moans and his own fill the room, accompanied by the sound of Ushijima’s skin pounding against his.

 

Soon, Hinata is melting again. After such a long build-up and such an extensive fight against himself to submit, after what felt like hours of pressing himself into Ushijima's thigh, to finally have that _considerable_ length inside of him has Hinata closer to coming than he'd like to admit. Hinata has never really needed anything special to get off, no certain flick of his or anyone else’s wrist; all he ever wants to feel is _full_. That stretch drives him out of his mind, and something big enough will easily send him over the edge without warning.

And Ushijima might be the biggest Hinata's had.

He's only fucked him for such a short period of time, but Hinata's already making the quick escalating moans that tell of his approaching orgasm as his own cock continues to leak precome at telling amounts.

“Ushi— _Waka—”_ he's not sure which name to use, all he can think is that he _needs_ Ushijima to keep fucking him _just like that_ because he's so _close, “please—_ I’m—”

 

“Call me Wakatoshi,” he groans into his ear as he pounds even harder and chases his own orgasm, “and come for me.”

 

“ _Wakatoshi,”_ he gasps with audible relief as he reaches his edge. His hand pulls hard enough on Ushijima's shirt that he hears threads pop, his entire body holds taut, and then in the next second, he's coming. With a moan that tears from his chest, his eyes squeezed shut, and his release covering more and more of their shirts with each pulse of his orgasm.

 

The sound of his name leaving Hinata’s lips, with the addition of him spilling himself over the both of them, drives Ushijima far over the edge. He fucks him without restraint, cock deeper and deeper inside Hinata until he shoves himself to the base inside his ass so that he can come with loud, guttural moans. He’s sure to leave bruises on Hinata’s hips as he squeezes while he releases every last drop of himself, leaning forward again to leave a third bite on his neck. All the teasing and tormenting lead up to his orgasm faster than he expects, but he can’t even complain. Once he finishes, he releases his teeth from Hinata’s neck one last time and catches his breath, ragged and unsteady, pulling back to look over him again. This time, his eyes are half-lidded and completely satisfied.

 

Hinata's whole body feels like it leans into Ushijima, he barely meets his gaze with glazed eyes before his forehead presses into Ushijima's chest as he goes limp in his hands. He's moaning soft sounds at slow intervals while he comes down from their high and all he can think of is the three no-doubt incredibly obvious marks on his neck that he's not sure he's really all that embarrassed about.

“Wakatoshi,” he mumbles into his chest, biting gently at the fabric of Ushijima's shirt as his fingers release from their death grip.

 

Ushijima relaxes his hold on Hinata’s hips and leans his head onto the wall behind him. They’re both a mess and he has no idea how they’re going to leave this room without looking suspicious and totally fucked out. He can worry about that in another few minutes, though. Right now, it’s quieter, Hinata saying his name again and feeling his chest tighten at how soft he’s speaking now, compared to how he practically wanted to bite his head off earlier at first glance.

“Shouyou,” he replies just as quietly. He slowly pulls out and lets Hinata go, making sure he leans on the wall in case he falls over, limp and without any more energy.

 

He works at getting his legs under himself with any sort of reliable support but he ends up leaning back into Ushijima anyway, whether out of a desire for after-sex closeness or because he simply can't stand by himself, he's not sure. His hands make their way down Ushijima's chest to skim up the sides of his shirt and rest there.

“I'm still mad at you,” he mutters into the fabric without any trace of anger, “and you never told me why you're here.”

 

“I’m on vacation,” Ushijima answers as he slips the bottom half of his clothes back on and places gentler hands around Hinata’s hips. He’s doing his best to stay standing, but he’s ready to wobble his way back to the locker room and take a long, hot shower. Moving to face Hinata, he asks him genuinely, “Can you walk?”

 

Hinata looks up at him with a glare, back to being annoyed with every possibly-insulting thing that comes out of Ushijima's mouth, and reaches down to pull up his shorts.

“I'm not that fragile.”

 _Of course he can walk_ , he thinks just before stumbling to the door and grabbing onto a nearby shelf to keep from falling.

 

Ushijima watches him from the wall with an unfazed stare. Hinata gets points for trying. He approaches him, offering his arm and a half-smile to hopefully make up for whatever he did wrong (which is, he believes, is still nothing, not counting what just happened in this room).

“You’re going to look a lot more suspicious walking like that.”

 

Hinata stares at him and the offered arm for too long of a moment before he makes a decision. He tells himself that the smile is what makes it okay to accept Ushijima's arm, that it's about being inconspicuous as they leave the gym.

“Fine.”

He dutifully ignores the new pinkness to his skin that has nothing to do with their activities in the equipment room and everything to do with that lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how tired we were by the end of this and how we wanted Ushijima to finally stick his donger in Hinata  
> also pls don't use saliva for lube in real life protect your bootyhole
> 
> [comments, kudos, feedback and ushijima are always greatly appreciated]


End file.
